


Квартирант

by KattoRav



Series: Таланты и поклонники [4]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ballet, Group Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Глен Тетли и Скотт Дуглас были идеальной парой больше 10 лет, пока не пустили к себе пожить на пару недель своего друга...





	Квартирант

 

**Нью-Йорк, 1963 год.**

 

В баре они вчетвером занимали отдельный кабинет с диванами, чтобы к Руди никто не лез. Все шло как обычно - чесали языками, хохмили и хорошо проводили время. В какой-то момент Руди отлучился в туалет. Когда он вернулся и хотел сесть на свое место, Глен ловко подвинулся так, что Руди приземлился к нему на колени. В общем-то, ничего особенного, все поняли, что это просто дружеская шутка, и Руди просто пересел на другое место, но Эрик неожиданно завелся.

— Как вам, наверное, известно, — изрек он как бы в пространство, — у меня были романы и с женщинами тоже. Доводилось мне бывать с моими дамами в обществе, причем не всегда это было добропорядочное общество. Но никому, никогда не приходило в голову усадить мою спутницу к себе на колени. Интересно, почему? Кроме того, никто, никогда не пытался обсуждать в моем присутствии ее фигуру и делиться вслух своими грязными фантазиями на ее счет. Не думаю, что я произвожу впечатление громилы, которого все боятся. Так в чем же дело, как думаете?

— Уверяю тебя, Эрик, нам просто не интересны сиськи Марии Толчиф и прочих, — пожал плечами Скотти. — Иначе мы нашли бы, что сказать и сделать.

— Нет, — покачал головой Эрик, — не нашли бы. Вам бы в голову не пришло. Даже когда мы все вместе несколько месяцев гастролировали по коммунистическим странам году, кажется, в шестидесятом. Все мы были на виду друг у друга, и у вас была масса поводов для грязных шуточек про меня и Марию, но вы даже не замечали ничего. Но теперь все иначе, да? Теперь можно все эти унижающие меня шуточки…

— Эрик, душечка, что ты так разволновался? — отмахнулся Глен. — Не будь ты таким… натуралом, ей-богу.

— Может, нам всем стоит побыть немного натуралами, — прищурился Эрик, — и соблюдать хоть минимальные приличия и видимость уважения друг к другу?

— Ты такой забавный, когда ревнуешь, — умилился Скотти. — Глен, ты бы хоть бы раз меня к кому-нибудь приревновал.

\- Я не ревную, - огрызнулся Эрик. - Меня просто бесит это скотство. Мы, слава богу, цивилизованные, образованные люди. Но иногда вы двое ведете себя как какие-то первобытные дикари...

\- Ну, хорошо, - Глен сделался почти серьезным. - Рудольф, скажи честно, тебе неприятно, когда мы со Скотти говорим вслух, что считаем тебя привлекательным?

\- Да мне вообще все равно, - впервые подал голос Руди, глядя в свой стакан.

Эрик подпер кулаком щеку и воззрился на него с отчаянием дрессировщика, который уже давно смирился с тем, что его животное никогда не освоит никаких трюков, и вот теперь начал понемногу терять надежду на то, что удастся хотя бы отучить его оставлять кучи в неположенных местах. Руди посмотрел на него недоуменно и слегка пожал плечами, безмолвно удивляясь, из-за чего сыр-бор.

Эрик протяжно вздохнул и поднялся.

\- Очень хорошо. Я был не прав. Похоже, я слишком серьезен для вас, ребята, и порчу вам все веселье. Отдыхайте. - Картинно помахав рукой, он удалился.

Руди прошипел себе под нос что-то по-русски и побежал следом. Скотти и Глен проводили его взглядами:

\- Как повезло нашему Эрику.

\- А он совсем не ценит. Вот если бы у меня был Рудольф…

\- Что?!

\- А кто пытался затащить его себе на колени, я, что ли?!

\- Котик, не уподобляйся Эрику. Это плохой пример для подражания - по крайней мере, в том, что касается любви.

\- Ну, я всегда говорил, что такими сокровищами, как Рудольф, надо делиться с миром. Или хотя бы с друзьями.

\- Делиться - не делиться, но надо же понимать, что Рудольф еще очень молод. В таком возрасте юноши не готовы к семейной жизни, а от него требуют степенности матроны. Я сто раз говорил Эрику: “Дай ему перебеситься, бога ради, не дави на него. Только подумай: мальчик сбежал из коммунистического ада, он хочет насладиться свободой, черт побери, а вместо этого он в первый же год оказался в законном браке”. Но это Эрик. Когда он слушал советы друзей?

\- Когда мы с тобой познакомились, мы были не сильно старше Рудольфа. И, как ни странно, Рудольфа устраивают такие отношения с Эриком. Или нет? Или они не устраивают Эрика? Я запутался.

\- Неважно, золотце. В конце концов, это их жизнь, а мы только сторонние наблюдатели. Нас это даже не особенно волнует, правда?

\- Совершенно не волнует.

 

***

Но на самом деле, их волновало, и оба относились к Рудольфу серьезнее, чем пытались показать друг другу и даже самим себе.

Глен был вынужден посмотреть правде в глаза через несколько месяцев, в Нью-Йорке, куда Руди прилетел, чтобы танцевать в телешоу. Он не знал дорогу на студию, и Глен вызвался проводить его и заодно понести его костюм. Бог весть, как так все время получается, но, если вам встречается Руди с какой-нибудь поклажей вроде чемоданов или костюмов в чехлах, вы немедленно предлагаете ему помощь и несете все это добро как вьючный осел. Впрочем, костюм Руди из “Корсара” был весьма необременительным, так как состоял из одних золотистых шальвар и пары лент, и Глен вовсе не надорвался.

Вдвоем они вошли в лифт. Им предстояло подняться на один из последних этажей высотного здания, и аккуратная позолоченная табличка сообщала, что примерное время в пути до верхнего этажа - 4 минуты. Глен, конечно же, не мог не высказаться на тему того, какой удачный случай ему представился, благо, Эрика поблизости не было. Теперь-то ты не уйдешь, сладкий кусочек, все пути задраены, бежать некуда. Руди молчал, покачивая пушистыми ресницами и лениво улыбаясь. Глену даже показалось, что он совсем не слушает, как вдруг Руди сказал:

\- Хватит болтать, а?

\- Ладно, я заткнулся, - не стал настаивать Глен и со скуки уставился на медленно ползущую стрелку на шкале этажей.

\- Ну и что ты встал? - Руди снова был чем-то недоволен. - Сам же говоришь, четыре минуты на всё про всё.

\- Э?..

\- Блядь, надоел ты мне, - Руди поймал Глена за лацканы и дернул на себя.

В отведенное им время они не уложились. Когда двери лифта разъехались, они были еще в процессе. К счастью, Руди молниеносно углядел рядом дверь с надписью WC, затолкнул Глена туда и завершил начатое, а потом взял свой костюм, который Глен все это время как дурак прижимал к себе, умылся под краном и отправился своей дорогой, следуя указателям в коридоре.

Глен же остался в туалете приходить в себя.

Перво-наперво он подумал, что ничего не будет говорить Скотти. Это было неожиданное решение. Раньше они никогда не скрывали друг от друга свои прегрешения. Оба давно договорились, что их кочевой образ жизни… разные труппы и контракты…да и просто разнообразие, наконец… Главное - честность и открытость. Никаких привязанностей на стороне. Но почему-то Глен был уверен, что в данном случае этот сценарий не прокатит. Это была не какая-то там интрижка с мальчиком, встреченным на пляже во Флориде. Или с официантом в Атланте. Все было безумно стремительно, даже для случайного свидания, но… Глен чувствовал, что Скотти не оценит его откровенность. Навоображает еще чего-нибудь. Незачем им ссориться. И вообще, это так странно, так нелепо и внезапно, что это даже не хотелось назвать изменой. Даже не верилось, что его давняя тайная мечта сбылась вот так запросто.

Рудольф тоже не станет болтать. Он ведь не захочет, чтобы это дошло до Эрика.

Тем не менее, на душе у Глена было неспокойно, как будто он совершил нечто очень скверное. Пытаясь избавиться от этого неприятного чувства, он по дороге домой купил бутылку шампанского и упаковку клубничного мороженого. Он задержался еще и перед витриной магазина модных наручных часов, но вовремя спохватился, что такой подарок без всякого повода уж точно будет выглядеть подозрительно. Ограничимся романтическим вечером перед телевизором (и постараемся не обнаружить чрезмерного волнения, когда покажут полуобнаженного Руди, танцующего вариацию из “Корсара”).

\- Любовь моя, мне же нельзя, - слабо воспротивился Скотти, увидев мороженое.

\- Одна ложечка не повредит, - возразил Глен и сам поднес эту ложечку к его сомкнутым губам. Мороженое капнуло на подбородок Скотти, Глен слизнул его, и… и… В общем, телевизор они так и не включили, о чем Скотти вспомнил лишь с большим опозданием.

\- Глен! - воскликнул он. - Мы же забыли посмотреть Рудольфа!

\- По правде, я не слишком жалею об этом, любовь моя, - игриво ответил Глен.

\- Но что мы ему скажем? - продолжал волноваться Скотти. - Он же спросит.

\- Когда это он спрашивал? Ему плевать.

\- Но все равно, жаль… Я хотел посмотреть.

\- Ты, значит, уже променял бы меня на Рудольфа?! - осведомился Глен с шутливым негодованием, стараясь этим бодрым тоном заглушить собственные муки совести.

Скотти неожиданно смутился как-то очень уж сильно.

 

Дело было в том, что у Скотти на днях тоже состоялась встреча с Руди. Один из приятелей Скотти, пианист, собирался на конкурс в Москву, и Скотти предложил Руди воспользоваться оказией и передать что-нибудь своим. Он полагал, что речь идет о письмах, фотографиях, может, коробочке от Cartier или Tiffany или бутылке виски. Но Руди притащил на встречу, которую Скотти назначил ему в модном баре (приличном, для натуралов), огромный чемодан. Следом за ним шли две какие-то женщины с горящими фанатичным восторгом глазами - они с трудом несли несколько чехлов с огромными мохнатыми шубами. Скотти онемел и так и не решился объяснить, что на такой груз его приятель вообще-то не подписывался. Если сказать об этом Руди прямо - будет безобразная сцена. И Руди, чего доброго, вообще не захочет больше разговаривать со Скотти… Придется уговорить приятеля, но как? Скотти в отчаянии уставился на шубы и чемодан. Не замечая его терзаний, Руди заказал коктейль и принялся болтать. Видимо, возможность порадовать семью подарками привела его в хорошее настроение, и он был само очарование. Мало-помалу Скотти расслабился и решил, что как-нибудь уладит дело. Ничто не имело значения, кроме мальчика, который сидел рядом с ним и пил уже второй негрони. Скотти ласкал его взглядом почти не таясь. Когда еще выпадет такой случай? И окружающие, даже натуралы, пусть думают, что они пришли вместе…

\- Знаешь, мой милый, я тебе вообще-то услугу оказал, - решился наконец Скотти. Он пил уже четвертый коктейль, и это придало ему смелости.

\- И? - спросил Руди, болтая в стакане свой негрони. Слово “спасибо” в его лексиконе, похоже, отсутствовало напрочь.

\- Ну, было бы неплохо узнать, что ты мне признателен и все такое.

\- Ах ты сукин сын, Скотти. Ну пойдем.

\- Куда? - бравада Скотти как-то сразу поутихла. Ну вот, Руди недоволен, просто не хочет орать на него прилюдно, и на том спасибо.

Не вдаваясь в объяснения, Руди просто слез со стула и направился почему-то в сторону приоткрытой двери, над которой висела табличка “Только для персонала”.

\- Дорогуша, туалет напра… - начал Скотти, догнав его, но не договорил, потому что Руди поймал его за концы шейного платка и затащил в подсобку.

 

Скотти потом честно собирался рассказать обо всем Глену - весело, задорно, с хиханьками-хаханьками, но немного и хвастливо. Очень уж хотелось хоть с ним поделиться, ведь больше никому не расскажешь - донесут Эрику… Но, увидев Глена перед собой, как-то не решился открыть рот на эту тему. У него, как и у Глена позднее, возникло чувство, что это приключение может разрушить их близость. Ведь Скотти, в сущности, сейчас вернулся домой к Глену не потому, что хотел этого, а лишь потому, что Руди не позвал его с собой. А если бы позвал, Скотти побежал бы за ним, не задумываясь, и бог весть, куда бы это его завело. Не человек, а какой-то магнит.

Все последующие дни Скотти ужасно мучила совесть. Глен, как на грех, был такой внимательный, такой любящий, особенно в тот вечер, когда он ни с того ни с сего принес шампанское и мороженое. Даже после стольких лет совместной жизни у них еще случались подобные спонтанные… э-э-э… порывы. Скотти решил, что больше никогда. С Руди отныне он не станет встречаться без свидетелей. А лучше вообще не встречаться. Именно это решение помогло ему проявить чудеса дипломатии и все-таки заставить отбывающего в Москву приятеля взять передачу. Ведь если бы Скотти смирился с отказом, ему пришлось бы еще раз встретиться с Руди, чтобы вернуть его добро. Эта перспектива наполнила Скотти таким ужасом, что он, проявив несвойственный ему волевой нажим, все-таки впарил приятелю чемодан и шубы. Со строжайшим наказом передать все из рук в руки ленинградской мисс Нуреевой.

 

**Нью-Йорк, 1964**

 

Потом Руди уехал из Нью-Йорка, и Скотти вздохнул с облегчением (не услышав другого вздоха, раздавшегося рядом с ним).

Но в следующем году он вернулся, чтобы танцевать “Дон Кихот” с АБТ, где Скотти все еще работал (Глен как раз завязал, чтобы полностью посвятить себя хореографии).

\- Нуреев здесь, - сообщила Скотти его пианистка, указав на дверь репетиционного зала.

\- О? - отозвался Скотти, притворяясь абсолютно равнодушным к этой новости.

\- Ты с ним не поздороваешься?

\- Ну… Он же репетирует. Не буду мешать.

Пианистка смотрела недоуменно.

\- Я думала, вы дружите.

Скотти нервно откашлялся.

\- Вообще-то это Глен дружит с Эриком Бруном. Рудольф - он вроде как с Эриком, а я с Гленом, поэтому мы иногда общаемся, но никаких особых отношений между нами нет, если ты об этом.

Недоумение в глазах пианистки сделалось еще глубже и серьезнее. Скотти почувствовал, что, вдаваясь в длинные объяснения, ведет себя подозрительно.

\- Ладно, - сказал он со вздохом, - пожалуй, действительно надо поздороваться. Так будет вежливо, правда?

Скотти сам не знал, чего ждать от встречи. Вспомнит ли Руди вообще, что между ними что-то было? Или вежливо промолчит? Или, о боже, да… то есть, нет, боже упаси, захочет повторить?..

Задержав дыхание, Скотти потянул на себя дверь репетиционного зала. Руди в  полном одиночестве, даже без аккомпаниатора отрабатывал saut de basque, и Скотти, какое-то время оставаясь незамеченным, наблюдал за тем, как он взлетает, вращается в штопоре и приземляется на одно колено, откидываясь назад в экстатическом прогибе. Как, о господи, как это ему удавалось?!

 _[Рудольф Нуреев и saut de basque в “Дон Кихоте”. Припадание на колено - в самом конце вариации:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuH49mNdmeM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuH49mNdmeM) _]_

Наконец Руди повернул к нему лоснящееся от пота лицо.

\- Привет… - робко сказал Скотти, гримасничая как умственно отсталый.

\- Скотти! - Руди расцвел чудесной улыбкой. - Ты-то мне и нужен! Как удачно.

\- Эм-м… - такого восторга Скотти совершенно не ожидал. В душе шевельнулись страх, вина и стыдная надежда на… что-нибудь.

Руди кошачьей походкой приблизился к нему. Одна его рука скользила по деревянной планке станка, как будто гладила… гладила, да, слегка сжимая. Он был весь мокрый. Крупные капли пота стекали по жилистой шее, оплетенной набухшими венами, и исчезали за растянутым воротом футболки. Запах был такой острый, такой животный, такой сексуальный, и эти волны жара, которые от него исходили… Скотти испугался, что сейчас сомлеет. Но не мог сделать ни шагу назад или хотя бы отвести взгляд.

А Руди был уже совсем близко. Скотти начал трепетать и отчаянно пытался придумать, что бы сказать, но Руди и тут его опередил:

\- Вы с Гленом живете все в той же квартире?

\- Да, - как ни был Скотти охвачен горячкой, все же он удивился такой постановке вопроса.

\- Великолепно. Дело в том, что я терпеть не могу отели… Что, если я поживу у вас, ребята?

Скотти часто задышал. Что задумал этот тип? Для чего ему это? В то, что их с Гленом богемная квартирка может быть лучше президентского люкса в “Четырех сезонах” (или куда там поселили звезду?), Скотти не поверил ни на минуту. Это дьявольский план, точно.

Но сопротивляться он не решился и вымученно улыбнулся:

\- Да… э-э-э... конечно. Твой дом - наш дом. То есть, наоборот. Твой - наш… Ну, ты понял. И Глен будет просто счастлив.

 

***

Пока Руди репетировал, Скотти, нервно приплясывая у телефонного аппарата, позвонил Глену и обрадовал его новостями. Вопреки ожиданиям, в разговоре повисла странная пауза. Глен посопел и покряхтел в рубку, и ответил согласием не сразу. И как-то без энтузиазма. Хотя как он мог отказаться, если Руди уже назначил их своими квартирохозяевами?

\- Ты точно не против? - нерешительно уточнил Скотти, чувствуя, что Глен не в восторге.

\- Что ты, золотце, я счастлив оказать услугу нашему дорогому Рудольфу. Как думаешь, что он хочет на ужин?

\- Думаю, я смогу как-нибудь аккуратно отказать ему, - предпринял новую попытку Скотти, хотя в действительности не представлял себе, как это сделать.

\- О чем ты? Не надо ему отказывать. Или… может, он будет мешать тебе?

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет.

\- Ну вот и славно. Вези его сюда скорее. Так что он, говоришь, любит есть? Как думаешь, ему понравится китайская еда?

 

***

Вечером, когда Руди въехал в квартиру Глена и Скотти со всеми своими пожитками (несколько поклонников, тащивших его багаж, были царственным жестом отпущены в дверях), атмосфера в доме стояла напряженная, взвинченная, нервная. Как ни странно, именно Руди ее разрядил, ведя себя естественно, а главное, абсолютно прилично. Никаких намеков он не делал ни Глену, ни Скотти, хотя оба весь вечер были начеку, как в зоне боевых действий, в любой момент готовые на полуслове перехватить любую его опасную реплику, перебив ее шуткой, слишком громким смехом или даже “случайно” опрокинутой тарелкой с едой. Скотти ужасно боялся, что Глен начнет, как обычно, шутливо заигрывать с Руди, но Глен, к огромному его облегчению, даже не пытался. Теперь они вдвоем взяли по отношению к Руди новый тон: они были как бы приемными родителями, а он - балованым маленьким мальчиком. Видит бог, эта игра была гораздо безопаснее.

Поскольку Руди все еще не мог привыкнуть к разнице во времени, он рано захотел спать. Глен и Скотти уступили ему свою спальню, а сами переселились в гостевую. Готовясь ко сну, оба ходили на цыпочках - чтобы не тревожить гостя. Даже уборка посуды была отложена на утро.

\- Все прошло благополучно, да? - с жалким облегчением спросил Скотти.

\- Да, слава господу, - тяжело вздохнул Глен. Хотя, казалось бы, ему-то из-за чего переживать и быть на взводе? - Он случайно не сказал, на сколько дней?..

\- Его последний спектакль - 19-го. Это что у нас получается?.. Около двух недель.

\- Ясно, - уныло отозвался Глен. - То есть, я хочу сказать, в тесноте да не в обиде, правда?

 

***

Уже погасив свет в гостевой, они никак не могли уснуть и одновременно ворочались и вздыхали.

\- Что, - невесело сказал Глен, - трудно уснуть, когда где-то за стенкой лежит самый желанный мужчина на всем земном шаре?

\- Знаешь, Глен, - чопорно ответил Скотти, - я думаю, Эрик был прав, и нам не стоит шутить на эту тему. Это слишком… слишком… - он в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул, - опасно для душевного равновесия.

\- Хочешь пойти к нему? - вяло, без огонька и показной ревности, отозвался Глен.

\- Прекрати. Я серьезно. Эрик наш друг, ему неприятно, и мы не должны…

\- Да. Ты прав.

\- И потом, шутки перестают быть смешными, когда начинают повторяться.

\- Точно. А мы уже давно повторяемся, облизывая Рудольфа на все лады.

\- Как с языка снял. Согласен.

\- Он, конечно, красавчик, но, по правде, он никогда не был в моем вкусе.

\- Ага, есть в нем какая-то... грубоватость, что ли.

\- Вульгарность.

\- В точку. Что-то такое дикарское, первобытное… И как наш утонченный Эрик на это купился?

\- Чужая душа потемки.

\- Но мы ведь не такие.

Едва слышно отворилась дверь, и в гостевую легко проскользнула тень.

\- Вы сказали, чтобы я зашел к вам, если мне что-то понадобится, - сказал Руди. - Так вот, мне кое-что понадобилось.

 

***

Утром Глен и Скотти готовили завтрак на кухне. Несмотря на то, что занятие это считается милым, домашним и интимным, держались они скованно и почти враждебно,  как два незнакомца.

\- Руди не любит чай из пакетиков, - нарушил молчание Скотти, резким движением поставив чайник на плиту. - Я вспомнил, в китайской лавочке на углу продают листовой. Не мог бы ты сходить?

\- Хочешь остаться с ним наедине? - ровным голосом спросил Глен, переворачивая на сковородке кружочки помидоров.

\- Мне нужно следить за чайником. За твоей сковородой я тоже присмотрю, - тут же нашелся Скотти.

\- А, ну конечно. Я ведь не справлюсь.

\- Может, это ты хочешь остаться с ним наедине?

Какое-то время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Наконец Глен придумал:

\- Давай в “камень-ножницы-бумага”?

\- Не хочу.

\- Рудольф скоро проснется и захочет завтрак.

\- Вот и иди в магазин, раз так о нем заботишься.

\- А ты, значит, пойдешь его будить, да?!

Скотти сердито отвернулся, но Глен решительно сжал кулак для игры.

\- Скотти. Давай. Это будет честно.

Скотти поджал губы, но согласился. И абсолютно зря, потому что он проиграл.

Раздраженно пнув ногой стул, он начал медленно-медленно собираться в  магазин:

\- Не вздумай его будить, пока меня нет.

\- Если ты будешь так копаться, он сам проснется, - огрызнулся Глен, - и снова заснет, потому что настанет ночь, пока ты вернешься. Шевелись уже!

Оказавшись наконец на улице, Скотти в самом деле начал шевелиться. Ему хотелось как можно скорее вернуться, не подарив Глену ни одной лишней минуты наедине с Руди. Он был готов убить старого китаезу, который с даосской неторопливостью и отрешенностью отсыпал чай в пакетик, а потом так же медленно и вдумчиво взвешивал его. Расплатившись, Скотти наплевал на приличия, подобрал полы пальто и рысью бросился обратно. Лифт никак не спускался, и он помчался пешком по лестнице. Но, как оказалось, все было зря: ему пришлось без остановки звонить в дверь, наверное, битых пять минут, прежде чем Глен наконец-то соизволил открыть. К этому моменту Скотти уже хотелось то ли заплакать, то ли дать ему в морду, даже не будь Глен таким помятым, растрепанным и подозрительно раскрасневшимся. Его футболка была в мокрых пятнах.

\- Не судьба была взять ключи? - враждебно осведомился он.

\- Чем вы тут занимаетесь? - Скотти злобно буравил Глена взглядом, раздраженно проталкиваясь мимо него в квартиру.

\- Рудольф принимает душ. Я… э-э-э… помогал ему отрегулировать температуру воды. У нас же бойлер капризный, сам знаешь.

\- Блядь, Глен, мы же договаривались, - не выдержал несчастный Скотти. - Я тебя просил не будить его до моего возвращения!

\- Он сам проснулся, потому что ты три года ходил за этим гребаным чаем!

Тут в коридор вырулил Руди, мокрый и раскрасневшийся после ванны, в одном полотенце на голое тело, едва не спадавшем с узких бедер. Глен и Скотти как по команде уставились на него, приоткрыв рты и забыв, о чем только что спорили.

 

***

\- Как диван в гримерке у Рудольфа? - светски поинтересовался Глен, когда Скотти после полудня вернулся из театра. - Удобный?

\- Заткнись.

\- Нет, в самом деле, разве ты не хочешь заставить меня корчиться от ревности и зависти?

\- Когда ты принимал с ним душ, я не стал это комментировать, заметь.

Глен и Скотти в который раз яростно впились друг в друга взглядами и замолчали.

\- Неужели это обязательно - ненавидеть друг друга? - тихо спросил наконец Глен. - Я понимаю, что ты разлюбил меня, но зачем эта ненависть?

\- Это ты разлюбил меня. Я, конечно не ровня Рудольфу - он молод, красив, а как танцует… Ты будешь ставить для него балеты. Он любит, когда для него делают персональные балеты, а ты это можешь. А кто я? Я не выбился даже в премьеры. Так и хожу на вторых ролях всю жизнь.

\- Скотти! - Глен обнял его. - Не смей так говорить! Я люблю тебя не за то, какую карьеру ты сделал. Для меня ты самый лучший, самый гениальный, и если другие не видят этого, это их проблемы. Я всегда так говорил, вспомни.

\- Я… - Скотти слабо улыбнулся  и накрыл его руку своей. - Ладно, чего уж там. Мы оба бессильны перед ним. Он такой… Ну кому я это рассказываю?.. Сам знаешь. Невозможно соблазнительный.

\- Мы немного увлеклись, - согласился Глен. - Но мы вовсе не бессильны. Если ты готов от него отказаться, то я тоже откажусь.

\- Мы должны это сделать, - серьезно кивнул Скотти. - Он… Мы вместе уже больше десяти лет. Не позволим этому наваждению нас разлучить.

\- К тому же, - назидательно добавил Глен, - не будем забывать об Эрике. Он ведь тоже наш друг больше десяти лет.

\- И правда. Я совсем о нем забыл… Как неловко перед ним, а?

\- Ничего, если мы достаточно быстро закончим эту историю, то он и не узнает ничего. И все останется по-прежнему. Мы вместе, Эрик и Рудольф - наши друзья...

\- Но как Рудольф отнесется к нашему решению? - вдруг усомнился Скотти и даже принялся грызть ноги от волнения. - Ведь получится, что мы, вроде как, его послали. Поматросили и бросили. Он такого дерьма не потерпит.

\- Я уверен, что мы все-таки не первые, кто достаточно серьезен и разумен, чтобы ему отказать. Или?.. - беспокойство передалось и Глену. - Он такой чувствительный…

\- Помнишь, как Эрик пытался с ним расстаться? Руди проявил себя очень чувствительным, о да. Эрик едва жив остался.

\- Золотце, я не думаю, что мы для него так же важны, как Эрик. Возможно, нас он согласится в конце концов отпустить. - Глен крепко сжал плечи Скотти, как сержант, ободряющий рядового перед атакой. - Мы должны попробовать. Предоставь все мне. Говорить буду я.

 

***

До возвращения Руди они в страшных волнениях готовились к тяжелому разговору. Чтобы заранее задобрить гостя, пожарили отличные стейки на ужин и раздобыли в одном из баров по соседству бутылку “Столичной”.

Прибыв из театра, Руди спокойно уселся за стол и приступил к еде. Он выглядел мирным и удовлетворенным, и это вселяло надежду.

\- Рудольф, нам надо серьезно поговорить… - начал Глен.

Руди одарил его коротким взглядом, мол, слушаю, и принялся резать стейк.

\- В общем, - продолжал Глен, без особой необходимости промокая губы салфеткой, - то, что было ночью, - это было восхитительно, невероятно, незабываемо, и ты прекрасен, Рудольф, целиком, и каждая твоя часть в отдельности тоже прекрасна… Но я считаю… Мы со Скотти считаем, что этот опыт не нуждается в повторении.

Руди молча жевал мясо, только иногда вздрагивали длинные пушистые ресницы.

\- Нам кажется, это осложнит наши отношения, - хотя Скотти было велено молчать, он не смог удержаться, ему нужно было заполнить эту мучительную паузу во что бы то ни стало. - А мы очень дорожим дружбой с тобой, Рудольф, даже больше, чем сексом с тобой, потому что секс - это нечто преходящее и необязательное, а дружба - она вечна, дорогой. К тому же, то, что мы сделали, не очень порядочно по отношению к Эрику. Хотя бы ради него нам нужно это прекратить. Ты согласен?

\- Ага.

Глен и Скотти переглянулись. Какое-то время они вежливо подождали, когда Руди прожует очередной кусок, но продолжения так и не последовало.

\- Ты… не сердишься на нас? - уточнил Глен.

\- С чего мне сердиться? Не хотите - как хотите.

\- Вот и умница, - Скотти было пожал руку Руди, но тут же опомнился и испуганно отпрянул. - Ой. Извини.

Руди в самом деле не выглядел ни в малейшей степени опечаленным. У Глена и Скотти гора упала с плеч. Когда он все доел, отложил салфетку и вышел из-за стола, они пылко обнялись.

\- Ну вот и все, - выдохнул Глен. - Мы разобрались с этим, любовь моя. Видишь, как все просто?

\- Даже слишком просто.

\- Да потому, что вся эта история выеденного яйца не стоит. Давай забудем ее поскорее. Придумай лучше, как мы проведем этот тихий благопристойный вечер?

\- Руди любит играть в шахматы, - вспомнил Скотти, доставая доску и фигуры.

\- Или смотреть альбомы по искусству, - Глен широким жестом обвел книжный шкаф.

В этот момент по плиточному полу коридора громко простучали каблуки. Хлопнула, открываясь, входная дверь. Глен и Скотти выглянули из гостиной.

\- Рудольф! Ты куда?

\- Прогуляюсь.

Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Он что?.. - беспомощно всплеснул руками Скотти и бросился на лестничную площадку. Но лишь затем, чтобы увидеть, как, на ходу влезая в рукава кожаной куртки, Руди сбегает вниз по ступеням.

 

***

Было почти пять утра. Глен, в винтажном бархатном халате, полулежал в кресле и курил сигарету в янтарном мундштуке. В пепельнице у него на коленях уже образовалась гора пепла и окурков, способная вызвать уважение даже у Эрика. Скотти, в шелковой китайской пижаме с драконами и павлинами, бегал из угла в угол.

\- Мы не должны были этого допустить. Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Он почти не знает город.

\- Дорогой, он ушел слишком быстро, чтобы мы могли успеть его остановить… И… Прекрати мельтешить перед глазами, я тоже переживаю!

Оба старались не думать о том, чем сейчас занят Руди. Почему-то к тому незнакомцу или незнакомцам, с кем он был сейчас, они ревновали его еще отчаяннее и яростнее, чем друг к другу этим утром. И ведь даже нельзя было сказать об этом вслух, они же покончили с этой историей. Приходилось маскировать ревность за тревогой, уместной разве что для родителей, чье чадо впервые отпросилось на танцульки.

И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Они помчались открывать наперегонки, жадно разглядывая спокойно ввалившегося в квартиру Рудольфа. Кажется, его ничуть не смутило, что в такой час ему открыли почти мгновенно, и что оба хозяина явно так и не ложились. Он осунулся, был помят, на куртке блестели непонятные пятна, но глаза горели, а губы улыбались.

\- Привет, - сказал он хриплым голосом и прошествовал было в свою спальню, но был остановлен строгими словами Глена:

\- Рудольф, нам надо серьезно поговорить.

\- Опять? - Руди нетерпеливо обернулся, расстегивая на себе грязную куртку. Глену даже думать не хотелось, чем и при каких обстоятельствах ее так изгваздали.

\- Дорогуша, - продолжал он тем же внушительным тоном, - прости, но это не годится. Ты не можешь вот так исчезать на всю ночь.

\- Мы ужасно волновались!..

\- Но вы же сами отказались, - зевнул Руди. - И что мне теперь, сидеть в четырех стенах?

\- А почему бы, собственно, и не посидеть? - осведомился Скотти, уперев руки в боки. - Нью-Йорк - это очень, очень опасное место, особенно для мальчиков, которые шляются ночами по улицам  и ищут приключений на свою сладкую попку. Тебе могли встретиться бандиты. Настоящие, жуткие черные банды. Тебя могли ограбить, могли убить или покалечить... Что бы мы сказали Эрику, случись с тобой что? А Марго? А другим твоим друзьям?

\- А так вы, конечно, сказали бы Эрику, что я все время был под самым надежным присмотром - на Глене и под тобой. Или наоборот? Я уже не помню, - сладким голосом отозвался Руди.

\- Рудольф, - Глен поджал губы, - я думаю, не очень уместно сейчас вспоминать об этом. Мы же договорились. Да, если тебе угодно, в ту ночь ты, по крайней мере, был в безопасности.

\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами Руди, - можете завтра пойти со мной и охранять. Но не лезьте со своими постными минами. Только папочек-наседок мне тут не хватало.

Глен и Скотти беспомощно переглянулись. Ни один, ни второй не собирались ходить за Руди и наблюдать, как он клеит кого-то. Этого зрелища они бы не вынесли. Пусть лучше попадется десятку отморозков из самого черного гетто, пусть его достанут из мусорного бака с проломленным черепом - все, что угодно, лишь бы не уходил с другими. Не достанься же ты никому.

\- Охрана из нас не очень, прямо скажем, - ответил наконец Глен, незаметно сжав запястье Скотти. - Ладно, Рудольф, если ты по-прежнему будешь получать все, что тебе нужно для счастья,  тут, дома… ты не станешь шляться по ночам?

\- А что вы можете мне предложить? - Руди осмотрел их с ног до головы со снисходительной, но такой знакомой ленивой и томной ухмылкой.

\- Ну, в общем, - Скотти опустил глаза, - мы готовы принести себя в жертву.

\- Я не ем младенцев. И подачки мне не нужны.

\- О, черт, - вскинулся Глен. - Это же просто шутка. На самом деле, это никакая не жертва, мы с удовольствием… да…

\- Да… - эхом отозвался Скотти и смущенно отвел взгляд от губ Руди. Чтобы тут же уставиться на его ноги в высоких облегающих ботфортах.

Когда зачарованный Скотти поплелся было за Руди, Глен поймал его за рукав.

\- Только давай договоримся, любовь моя, - внушительно сказал он. - Мы будем иметь с ним дело только вдвоем, по отдельности - никогда. Это единственная возможность для нас не убить друг друга.

 

***

Разумеется, эта договоренность скоро была нарушена, причем самим же Гленом. Скотти застукал его, когда он делал Руди массаж после спектакля.

Утром, пока Руди отсыпался, Скотти не выдержал и на кухне набросился на Глена с упреками.

\- Это происходит уже второй раз! Ты сперва обещаешь не приближаться к нему в мое отсутствие, а стоит мне поверить тебе и отвернуться, так что я вижу?!

\- Я просто делал ему массаж, и больше ничего! Ему это необходимо после спектакля. Согласись, было бы глупо, если бы мы с тобой делали это на пару!

\- Массаж в четыре руки - это не так уж плохо!

\- Ну хорошо, в следующий раз я позову тебя. А вот ты - ты позволишь мне как-нибудь отвезти его в Линкольн-центр?

\- Я езжу с ним, потому что нам  по пути. Мне ведь тоже надо с утра на класс.

\- Да, только там ты кудахтаешь над ним, как будто он твой дружок. Мне уже рассказывали, как ты себя ведешь, как придерживаешь перед ним двери, как носишь ему чай, сумку за ним таскаешь...

\- Заткнись. Это ты не упускаешь случая его потрогать.

\- Хочешь, чтобы Эрик обо всем узнал?

\- Я-то, в отличие от кое-кого, не делаю ничего двусмысленного. Не я запирался с ним в душе и не я делал ему массаж! Вот это Эрику точно не понравится.

\- Да? И кто ему расскажет?! - воинственно осведомился Глен.

Перебранку прервал знакомый голос, донесшийся с открытого балкона. Руди проснулся и вылез подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Так ты художник? А что ты рисуешь?

Глен и Скотти догадались, что Руди болтает с их соседом - симпатичным блондином (крашеным, но едва ли Руди разбирался в таких тонкостях), имевшим привычку в любую погоду выскакивать покурить в одном лишь заляпанном красками джинсовом комбинезоне на голое тело. Мгновенно забыв свои распри, Глен и Скотти переглянулись и кинулись на балкон.

Они успели лишь увидеть, как Руди, уже перелезший через поручни, бестрепетно идет по карнизу и забирается на соседний балкон. Очевидно, его пригласили посетить вернисаж. Скотти издал душераздирающий стон и осел на руки Глену. Глен яростно выругался сквозь зубы.

\- Я этого не потерплю! - заявил он, прислонил обмирающего Скотти к стене, молнией метнулся через всю квартиру на лестничную площадку и принялся звонить к соседу.

Дверь открылась с многозначительным промедлением, за время которого Глен почти успел расплющить кнопку звонка о стену, но наконец крашеный блондин в драном комбинезоне изволил предстать перед ним.

\- Верни то, что ты у нас взял, приятель, - потребовал Глен. - Он не для тебя.

\- Глен, что за гребаный шпионаж? - из глубины квартиры вынырнула их пропажа - уже с голым торсом.

\- Ты идешь домой, - Глен крепко взял его за ухо.

\- Ладно, еще увидимся… - пробормотал изумленный художник, посторонившись в дверях, чтобы пропустить их обоих.

\- Даже не мечтай, - бросил Глен, обернувшись на мгновение.

Руди на удивление послушно позволил отконвоировать себя домой - впрочем, какой у него был выбор, остаться без уха? Скотти, уже оправившийся от потрясения, ждал их в дверях.

\- Ничего не хочешь объяснить? - спросил он у Руди срывающимся голосом.

\- Это вы мне объясните, - Руди повел обнаженными плечами. - Ладно, ночью гулять нельзя, но сейчас-то день. У него в квартире тоже опасно?

\- Опасно ходить по карнизам седьмого этажа! - Скотти снова прислонился к стене в изнеможении. - У тебя вообще как с головой? Сперма ударила в мозг, и случилось короткое замыкание?!

\- Хорошо, я пойду к нему через дверь, - Руди повернулся, но на пути у него возник Глен.

\- Нет! Руди, разве мы со Скотти плохо о тебе заботимся? Чего тебе не хватает?

\- Ну… не знаю. Просто захотелось, - Руди попытался обогнуть Глена, но тот крепко взял его за плечи.

\- Руди, не надо так с нами поступать. Ты сам разве не понимаешь, что так нельзя, непорядочно это.

\- Я знаю одно, - Руди сердито сбросил его руки. - Я съехал из отеля, потому что там меня круглосуточно одолевали все, кому не лень, - репортеры, придурки из высшего общества, городские сумасшедшие, бабы какие-то толпами… Никакой личной жизни! Но если у меня и тут не будет никакой личной жизни, то я, наверное, лучше вернусь в отель.

\- Мы будем делать все, что ты захочешь! - пылко пообещал Скотти. - И как ты захочешь. Вместе или по очереди.

\- Отлично. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы вместе отстали от меня.

\- Но… ты вернешься ночевать? - смиренно спросил Глен, жестом делая Скотти знак помолчать.

\- Я думаю, что вернусь через полчаса, - улыбнулся Руди и, прежде чем исчезнуть, потрепал их обоих по плечам.

 

 

***

После всего этого Глен и Скотти испытали род мазохистской радости, самоубийственного облегчения, когда узнали от Руди, что скоро приедет Эрик.

\- Скоро это закончится, - говорил с надеждой и тоской Скотти, собирая с утра сумку Руди. Когда Руди только объявился в Нью-Йорке, он приходил в театр с каким-то жутким старым вещмешком. Глен и Скотти купили ему элегантную кожаную сумку, которую Скотти теперь и собирал, аккуратно складывая чистые выглаженные полотенца, трико, туфли, термос с чаем, дезодорант Hugo Boss (который тоже купили Глен и Скотти, а до тех пор Руди пользовался какой-то дешевкой, которая воняла так, что даже запах пота приятнее)...

\- Да уж, - желчно подтвердил Глен, - все закончится. И наша дружба с Эриком тоже, когда ему сообщат.

\- Никто ему не сообщит.

\- Ну конечно. После того, как ты вел себя как идиот перед всей труппой...

Вспыхнувшую с новой силой ссору прервал звонок в дверь. Глен, ругаясь, потащился открывать, заранее зная, что это опять их сосед-художник, который в последнее время к ним зачастил под разными идиотскими, высосанными из пальца предлогами: “У вас работает электричество? У меня что-то лампочки мигают…” Или: “Вы, ребята, не  знаете, как вызвать мусорщика?” В этот раз он сказал:

\- Можно одолжить у вас отвертку? Что-то крючок в ванной разболтался….Я вечером ее верну… О, у вас нет отвертки? Прошу прощения…А... э-э-э... можно тогда одолжить до вечера... э-э-э... молоток?..

Глен не стал дальше слушать эту жалкую тираду и невежливо захлопнул дверь перед носом соседа.  Приятно было знать, что не только они, как два старых дурака, с одного раза подсели на вещество под названием “Рудольф Нуреев”. Насколько Глену было известно, больше Руди не встречался с художником, поэтому он злорадствовал: хоть кому-то было еще хуже, чем им со Скотти.

У них, по крайней мере, еще оставалось в запасе немного времени до приезда Эрика.

 

**Конец**

_11-20 января 2018_


End file.
